Time Warp
by ImperfectionsAbeauty
Summary: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Jem & Tessa's 4 year old daughter, Willow are hurtled into the past when Clary's portal backfires...Now they are stuck in Victorian London and only one person can get them back to their time, Mortmain.
1. Chapter

A frazzled Jem paced back and forth in front of the four barely 20 year olds. He rambled off the rules, regulations, emergency contacts, and even reasons why they shouldn't leave Willow alone with them. Tessa simply stood off to the side, giggling at the whole thing. She'd been through this with Lucy and James, the complete panic of leaving them alone with Charlotte, but they were fine and Willow would be fine. Tessa looked down at the little girl who held tight to her hand and smiled at her. Willow was very strong for a 4 year old and very small. She resembled her father very much, she had pale skin with strikingly dark hair that hung in loose curls down her back. She loved the violin, like Jem, and she enjoyed the books that she couldn't quite read yet. Willow glanced at her mother with the identical large stormy grey eyes. Willow was a complete surprise to everyone, a completely wonderful surprise.

It was only a month after their wedding when Tessa had found out she was pregnant, she was so fearful to tell Jem that she kept it a secret for a whole month. When she began to get a little bigger, she brought Jem a single pink balloon (she knew it was a little girl) and told him. He was afraid at first but was thrilled nonetheless. When Willow was born she didn't even cry, Tessa was in utter shock when she thought her little girl was dead. The Silent Brothers assured her that Willow was just a "lazy baby" and had refused to cry. Looking at the peaceful and stubborn little girl now, you would never have guessed it.

"Mommy" Willow said quietly "yes darling?" The little girl turned her head from her father to look at Tessa. "When are you and daddy leaving? Clary will is supposed to teach me how to draw!" Tessa leaned down and kissed Willow on the forehead before whispering in her ear. Willow bounced over to Jem and pulled on his pants leg. He looked down and his face warmed with a smile "Yes Will?" She smiled back at her nickname then waited for him to lean to her level. She kissed him on the cheek quickly "mommy says you should stop fussing and leave so I can draw with Clary." He turned red and hugged her before she ran off with Clary, without looking back. It hit Jem like a rock, his little girl didn't even look back, didn't even need him anymore. Tessa grabbed his hand whispered "don't take it personal Jem…they all have to do it at some point." He nodded slowly then followed her out the door with a final goodbye and warning to Izzy, Alec, and Jace.

"Wow…brother Zachariah should really get it together…Will is gonna be fine, were all responsible adults here!" Izzy and Alec glared at Jace and busted out laughing "what?!" Jace yelled disgusted by his sibling's responses. "Jace…Clary, Izzy and I are adults. We're not sure what you are." Jace rolled his eye but kept his language to himself when they got into the room where Clary and Will were. Will was like a little sister to Jace, he would lay his life down for her without hesitation. Clary walked over to the wall "Hey, were gonna portal to the park. Will and I need inspiration" Will nodded vigorously "YEA! Inspiration!" They all laughed as Clary made the portal. Willow was amazed at the swirling blues that the portal produced and ran to hold Jace's hand as they stepped through it and fell into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, first of all I can't even believe people took interest in my story. I'm glad you guys like it! Gives me motivation to update. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

All the residents of the London Institute were gathered in the dining room, awaiting dinner. Charlotte Branwell was fusing over Henry as he tinkered with some new gadget, both Gabriel and Gideon lightwood were staring awkwardly at their plates and feeling absolutely out of place, William Herondale and Tessa Grey were studiously ignoring each other as Jem Carstairs attempted to engage them in conversation. Jessamine Lovelace in all her arrogant beauty was absent from the table that night. It was a wonder how Gideon overheard a gurgling sound over the talking, but he did and he stood immediately. Everyone silenced, the Shadowhunters trained their entire lives to be on constant alert. They listened for a moment as the gurgling and buzzing noise got louder and louder. Will and Jem stepped together and defensively in front of Tessa, prepared for the worst from Mortmain. A swirling blue light formed above them and they retreated to the edges of the room for an element of surprise. After a few moments, a golden looking boy fell roughly to his feet as he clutched a crying little girl. Tessa blinked a few times, he looked like an angel. Next fell the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, even more fair than Jessamine herself. Next to her Will took in a sharp breath. It couldn't be, could it? Cecily? Everyone stopped dead when the next boy fell on the table, he was an exact duplicate of Will. Finally with a last puff, the blue portal expelled a small but fiery girl before disappearing. The two groups sized each other up for a moment before Charlotte spoke

"Who are you?" Jace tried to comfort Will to no avail, she was terrified after the ordeal with the strange portal and no one could quiet her. Izzy's whip had come unraveled, Alec had his bow at ready, and Clary held the Morgenstern blade ready to attack.

"We are Shadowhunters, from the New York Institute. Who are you? And where are we?" Alec was good at this kind of thing, taking charge and being the voice of reason in sticky situations. Charlotte sighed with relief

"goodness, hello. You are in the London Institute. Quite a shock to us I must say. I did not know of your arrival here and what was that…that thing you came through?"

Henry perked up at the mention of the portal

"Oh yes! What was that indeed! I'd like to know, can you recreate one? How does it function? What are…?" Charlotte's glare cut him off. Jace and Alec looked at each other, every Shadowhunters knew about portals, why didn't London? Willow had quieted down and was now looking around the room with interest. When her eyes landed on Charlotte the woman sent her a warm smile and she grinned back. Charlotte glanced at Jem then back to the little girl, the resemblance was uncanny between the two of them. Jem had noticed the girl first and watched her carefully with an overwhelming feeling of love and protection over her. He had the urge to run over and hug her as she cried but refrained. Jace's eyes landed on Jem

"Zachariah?" The little girl turned to the boy and tilted her head to the side at her father in such strange attire "daddy?"

It was all a blur to Jem after that as the little girl fought out of the Golden Boy's arms and hurried over to him, expecting his embrace. He just stared at her

"N-no..no you must have me mistaken." The girl blinked at him

"No! You're my daddy" she turned to Tessa "and that's mommy!" Tessa paled at the girl and they stared at each other, their identical eyes meeting.

"James, I didn't know you had it in you!" Jem's head whipped over to Will and his grin disappeared then he looked at the little girl

"Kid, what is your name?" Willow scrunches her face up at William

"my names Will" he nodded slowly

"mine too." William crouched to her and she walked over to him, he offered her his hand "pleasure to meet you Will" she smiled and took his hand

"Pleasure is all mine Will!" As this moment transpired, Clary took in the clothes that the people at the London Institute wore. They looked Victorian but why would they be wearing that? Suddenly it hit her, Magnus had warned her that her abilities have been magnifying lately. She'd already been able to open a portal to the demon dimension, something previously unheard of. Perhaps she could open a portal that defied time.

"Oh my Angel…" Jace was at her side in an instant "what's wrong Clary?" Clary looked at Charlotte for a moment "what year is it?" Everyone was confused by the question then Charlotte answered clearly "1878."


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate all the feedback guys! Enjoy!**

Jace had moved quickly to take Willow in his arms again, regardless of her fighting.

"What? No, it's 2012. Not 18…Whatever." Jace was agitated now and prepared to attack; Henry moved to stand in front of Charlotte. "How is that even possible?" William shook his head slowly "no, they lie. They are probably automans sent by Mortmain. Look! He sent one with my face to trick Tessa." He pointed at Alec who shook his head quickly

"we don't know a Mortmain, we don't even know how we got here. You have to believe us." Charlotte seemed moved by the group, they were children themselves and Mortmain could not mimic the angelic runes on their skin.

"I believe you. However, this matter is above just us. We'll need to contact the Consul so that he may be able to locate a way to return you safely home." The group from the future sighed with relief but Jem stepped forward, still staring at the little girl. Tessa watched him curiously as he got closer.  
"She is…she is mine? How?" Jace looked back at Clary  
"should we even tell him? Isn't that upsetting some kind of ying-yang balance?" Clary thought for a moment

"I don't know…I mean he already knows he has a child, does it really matter if he knows the how details?"Jace shrugged

"I'd say no! Well Zachariah, have a seat and I'll tell you myself." Jem seemed mesmerized by this little girl; he absently reached for a chair and sat down. "Now, when a mommy and daddy love each other very…" Clary slapped the back of his head and Willow giggled.

"JACE! Not that!" Jace rolled his eyes and grinned

"Yea yea, well okay. You became a Silent Brother. Then you weren't." Silence fell over the group of shadow hunters and Gabriel spoke up for the first time

"No, that is impossible. A silent brother is a silent brother for life." Jace shrugged  
"well we found a way to fix it. A way that can't be redone." Just then Sophie made her way into the dinning room with a plate of food. She stopped suddenly when she realized there were shadow hunters standing on the table. She blinked up at them for a moment then looked at the little girl with dried tears on her face. Willow stared at her scar and watched as the woman placed the plate down on an edge of the table

"Hello little one." Willow raised a hand to wave "and what is your name?"

"Will" Sophie smiled

"Will? Your parents named you Will? Full name please, speak it proudly!" Willow puffed out her chest and smiled wide

"My name is Willow Charlotte Carstairs!" Charlotte placed a hand over her mouth as tears threatened her eyes.

"Charlotte?"

"Carstairs?"Sophie seemed shocked by the name and looked to Jem for answers that even he didn't have. "Well Ms. Carstairs" Sophie had regained herself as the child seemed upset by the shock "I would hope that you would like to help reset this table." Willow smiled and pouted at Jace

"Jace! Get off!"Jace looked down at his feet that had shattered one of the dinner plates then stepped off the table. The others followed him and he placed willow down. She shuffled around the table trying to fix what had been broken. "Daddy" Jem looked up

" That is I, correct?" Willow nodded at him

"Yes, can I play for you tonight? I practiced this morning." Jem felt his heart warm at the girl

"You play the violin?" She nodded her head vigorously

"Oh yes! I love it! And mama said if I practice then I can get just as good as you."Jem smiled proudly

"Absolutely, your mama is a smart woman and she would know." Willow nodded

"She is and you say she's the prettiest lady too." Jem's pale face gained color as he glanced over at Tessa

"Indeed she is very beautiful " Tessa blushed and looked at her hands. There was suddenly a pounding on the institute door and before anyone could hurry to answer, it was opened and the unmistakable voice of Magnus Bane floated into the dinning room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took me so long but I have a question. I'm thinking of introducing a power for Willow, what do you guys think? Any suggestions?**

"How in the world did he get in here!?" Charlotte hurried to the front door, followed by everyone. Only the blood of a Shadowhunter could open the institute doors, it couldn't be possible for Magnus to open it himself. Will and Jace had both drawn their seraph blades, prepared for a battle. Charlotte released her breath in relief

"Goodness Jessamine! You frightened us" Jessamine glanced around with distaste at the residence with their weapons drawn

"Yes, well one should not be so hasty with their barbarity" Will rolled his eyes and grumbled something obscene. "I was merely coming home from a stroll and I found Magnus at the door so I let him in." Her eyebrows scrunched together when she noticed the new arrivals "What on earth are you wearing?!" She scrutinized every aspect of the guests from the preposterous outfits to the tangles of hair on tops of their heads. Finally her eyes softened on Willow and the girl blinked at her once

"Hello" Willow was never one to shy away from a stranger, I stranger wasn't a stranger if you said hello "I'm Will!" Jem tensed prepared to hear some insult of how a little girl shouldn't have a man's name, and just this once he was completely prepared to lose his temper.

"Will? Well Will" Jessamine crouched to her level and smiled warmly had the girl "I'm Jessie". William's eyes grew large as she witnessed the beast of girl actually being kind. Willow skipped over to her and took her hand

"You look like a princess Jessie" Jessamine lifted a hand to smooth down the girl's sleek black hair

"No no, I am only a commoner compared to you. You have such pretty hair and your eyes are magnificent!" The London Institute residence's jaws dropped, it was a wonder how they even stayed attached to their skulls. Even Gabriel and Gideon were in awe, from the moment they'd met her they knew Jessamine was a nasty piece of work. Who was this girl that had replaced Jessamine? Or was it just that the woman's heart had been warmed by the small girl.

"Hate to interrupt this moment but I am quite a busy man" Magnus was watching the situation unfold. Alec suppressed the urge to go over and kiss the warlock who didn't even know him in this time. Charlotte approached him

"Of course, what is it that brings you here Mr. Bane?" Magnus took Charlotte's hand in his and smiled

"Kind as always Charlotte darling. However, this has to do with the new comers that you should be expecting soon…" he cut off when he noticed the teenagers and their attire "ah, well it seems that I've come too late." He made a "tsk tsk" noise to himself "it seems I've sent myself a letter from the future about these time travelers."

"How did you know they were time travelers? If you do then you can help them get back, yes?" Magnus shook his head solemnly

"I'm afraid I cannot. See, my future-self sent the message too late. We had hopes to produce a reverse spell whilst they were in the portal." Clary stepped forward

"Well you can still get us back, right?" Magnus' eyes rested on the girl, there was some attachment to her, a need to protect her.

"No dear. I'm afraid I can do nothing" Jace, Izzy, and Alec took this moment to gain understanding of the situation  
"what do you mean you can't do anything? Were stuck here!?" Magnus took a deep breath

"No…no there is a way, but you won't like it." Izzy nodded

"Magnus, we'll do anything. Zachariah will kill us if he knows tried to take Will to the park, let alone a different time period. I'd rather get her back before he notices." Magnus looked at each of them

"Charlotte dear, I suggest you call a Clave meeting. There is no way we can gain Mortmain's help without them knowing it." Tessa froze and stared at him

"Mortmain!? Why do we need mortmain? No, we can't, he'll want me. I can't go with him!" The ones from the future seemed confused by it, except for Will who just looked sadly at her mother. She reached out and touched her hand

"Mommy, I think it'll be okay. You told me a story how you beat Mobtmain, you can do it now." Tessa couldn't help but giggle at Willow's mistaken letter, she held back tears as she kissed the child's hand.

"Charlotte, I suggest you call the meeting immediately." Charlotte nodded

"Of course, I'll have a letter sent tonight but it may take some time to get it to them. You'll all have to stay here. We'll see about getting you some clothes tomorrow. Will, Jem, Tessa would you show them to the empty rooms nearest you all?" Tessa held her hand out to Willow

"Will, would you like to stay the night with me?" Will shook her head, causing her long hair to bounce  
"no, I want to stay with Jace. He keeps the monsters away." She looked a little hurt at the response but watched as she was lifted off the ground, squealing, by Jace. There was something about Jace that she couldn't quite put her finger on, a protective, perhaps maternal feeling towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a terrible human being. Its been MONTHS since my last update (college is no joke ladies and gentleman) but I'm taking a 5 hour train home and decided it be the perfect time to spit out a few chapter updates...Hopefully there is still someone interested in reading the story and hopefully this chapter was not completely terrible.. Honestly nothing happens but I just needed to get back into the groove of writing so heres a lovely filler chapter!**

Intimidating was the simplest way to describe the members at the Enclave meeting. Not only were they awaken in the middle of the night by a frantic Charlotte Branwell, they were awakened for some sort of ridiculous notion of time travelers.

"This is gone on for far too long, frankly I think this is ridiculous and should be evidence in favor of replacing Charlotte Branwell as institute head. Honestly, time travelers? That is impossible!" Benedict Lightwood smiled smugly as whispers of agreement went around the library. However, Charlotte being the resilient woman she was, stood her ground and made no showing of fear in front of the large man.

"As impossible as this does seem to you, they are just in the other room if you would like me to bring them and they can answer what questions you may have." Benedict grumbled something almost similar to 'bring them in' and Charlotte turned to Henry who was waiting to open the door. Unfortunately Henry's mind had begun to wander and he didn't notice the nod from Charlotte until she cleared her through

"Henry…" he blinked as if awakened from a trance and smiled at her

"Yes dear?" She took a deep breath

"Would you let our guests in please?" He turned quickly and opened the door and in a flash of dark hair, pale skin, and big eyes was Willow Carstairs. She seemed upset about being left out of whatever meeting was going on.  
"Mrs. Charlotte! I thought you were gonna invite me to this thingy!?" Charlotte smiled at the young girl and the others walked in more slowly

"Oh honey, I was only preparing your audience for your arrival." Willow grinned but Benedict took no time in bombarding the girl with his questions. She blinked up at the man who was raising his voice and asking question after question to her. She seemed unaffected but it did make Benedict's blood boil that the girl seemed unresponsive

"Is she an idiot?" Jace was up in a moment, eyes bearing into the Lightwood but not before Jem was in front of him. James Carstairs was a peaceful soul, not one to hurry into battle with a fellow Shadowhunters but the look in his eye was unnerving and it threw Benedict off.

"Mr. Lightwood, let me make this very evident to you now. Whatever you do behind closed doors is your business but I should ask you to leave your lowly tendencies with the demons you wallow with and not bring them against my child." Benedicts eyes grew wide and he made a step forward, Jem was faster however as he brought his cane up to block him "do not test me on this." William's jaw was hanging open along with Charlotte and even Henry.

"James?! Is that my James" William cried out after a moment of silence. Gabriel lightwood stood up next to his father

"We will not tolerate this gossip, that isn't true about my father and frankly how can you believe this girl is your child? You will be dead by the years end and if you are not, I highly doubt you would live to be over 100 and then have a child." Willow had latched onto her father's pant leg and was peaking up at the Lightwoods from behind him.

"Yes, as I have said, your questions can be answered if you calm yourselves." Thankfully Charlotte had gained her composure and control of the meeting. Unusually, Willow was determined to be seated next to Benedict lightwood despite the protests from William, Jace, and Jem. Benedict sat rigidly next to the girl who leaned as close to the man as possible

"My names Will" she whispered to him and he grunted in response trying to ignore her. "I'm 4" she commented again holding up 5 fingers, the man sighed irritated.

"That is 5" she looked at her hand and squinted confused so he reached over and moved her thumb so she was holding up 4 fingers instead "now that is 4." She stared at her hand for a moment then back at Benedict

"You're good at letters!" He rolled his eyes and noticed Jem glaring at him from across the table.

"They are numbers…" she shook her head and lifted her hand closer to him

"No these are my fingers, silly!" She giggled and he cracked a small smile that disappeared almost immediately. "Hey! I saw that!" He looked down at her

"Will? Who would name their little girl Will?" She look down at her feet that were dangling far above the floor

"My daddy, he said it was his brother's name a long time ago" Benedict found himself glancing up at William Herondale who was starring daggers at him "but my names Willow, if you like it better." Benedict nodded

"Yes, it is a bit better, my name is Benedict". She extended a hand toward him

"Pleasure to meet you Benn…Bennie..docked" his eyes narrowed at her

"Ben-e-dict" she struggled once again to pronounce his name

"I'll just call you Benny!"  
"you most certainly will not!" Willow let her hand dangle there until Benedict grasped it firmly. At the light touch of the little girl, Benedict's eyes softened

"Pleasure is all mine Willow." Benedict then directed his attention to the older children who had plunged into the story of the wayward portal that spat them out in 1878.

**P.S. Reviews are my friend, please leave them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm impressed with myself for updating so quickly :)**

**Good to know everyone is still with me on this story! Enjoy**

At the conclusion of the story of how the time travelers had gotten here and the solution being Mortmain, there was utter silence. Even Willow would had previously been humming to herself had quieted.

"This…can't be possible" Gideon finally whispered "and if it is we cannot bring ourselves to gravel to the Magister!" Izzy who had been silent this whole time stood up

"I don't know who this Magister is, but how else do you suggest we get home!?"

"The Magister is an enemy of the Clave, he has contraptions made of metal and human flesh that he is trying to fuse with demon energy."

"How do we know they aren't with the Magister? He probably sent them to get us to concede to him" Gabriel added and Jace stood

"No way! We told you how we got here!"

"How do we know that's true? You've given us no proof you're actually from the future." Suddenly Gabriel had a blade in his hand "I don't trust them" Jace had stepped back but was still poised to dodge any attack and the others from the future stood as well. Willow's eyes widened and she moved closed into Benedict's side, the man looked down at the girl then his son.

"Gabriel! Put your weapon down" Gabriel looked at his father in disbelief "now."

"Father, you believe them?" Jace's eyes locked on Willow and he tried to devise a way to get Will away from him and get them all out of there before something went wrong.

"Will…" he whispered and she shot up to look at him "come here Will" Willow scrunched up her nose and leaned against Benedict again

"No, I wanna stay."

"Willow!" She jumped when he said her name with that aggressiveness "come. Here. Now."

"Where do you think you're going?" Benedict asked standing as Willow moved to climb off the chair "you can't leave when we know you are heading straight for the Magister." Clary moved forward

"You can't keep us here, we aren't prisoners." Benedict stood in front of Willow as she made it off of her chair and Jem shot up immediately.

"No, but we must consult the Consul before any decisions can be made and that includes your departure."

"Fine, that's fine. They will stay, come here Willow." Jem looked agitated, Will looked up at Benedict as if for permission and he moved from in front of her. Willow smiled at him

"Will you come back over tomorrow?" Benedict nodded at the girl

"Yes I will…" he looked up toward Charlotte "it is obvious that the institute is not being run the way it should under its current head." Willow not understanding the insult, skipped over to her father who picked her up immediately and seemed to be checking for any wounds on the girl. Tessa had hurried over to Willow as well and was fusing about her. Willow made a disgusted face and pushed out of her father's arms "STOPP!" Jace grinned at the eruption that was about to occur. Willow got away from her parents and they looked at her confused

"I'm not a flower! I'm a Shadowhunters, I come long lines of fierce warriors, not garden plants!" She stomped away from them and out of the library.

"Well she's right you know…" Jace snickered and waltzed out as well.

Charlotte looked around "well we'll wait for word from Magnus and I'll alert you with any news."

The time travelers had gathered in an attic space at the end of the meeting and when they told the residents of the London Institute they were going to bed.

"What are we gonna do? There's no way they're gonna let us get help from Mortmain and he's our only way home." Alec shook his head in defeat at Clary's comment

"I don't know… we have no idea who or where the guy is so without the Shadowhunters help, we can't find him anyway. Hopefully Zachariah or Magnus in the future can help somehow." Jace kicked a box

"You heard old Magnus, Mortmain is the only way home." Willow had long been found collapsed and snoring on the stairwell by Sophie, the maid and taken to a bedroom. Jace's mind wandered to her, he had to get her home and quick before she realized the predicament they were actually in. But how? They sat in silence for a few moments before Clary piped up

"Maybe I can think of a rune that could get us home."

"Good, that's a good idea. Clary concentrate on that and we'll just try to get word back to Zachariah and Magnus to think of something too." Alec had stepped in as a temporary leader and was taking control of the situation "now we can't do anything else tonight so we should get some sleep." A hopelessness seemed to fill the Shadowhunters as they realized the odds against their return to their own time. As they left the attic they were confronted with a beautiful maiden standing in front of you with a scowl on her face.

"Goodness, what were you doing in there? Counting the dust?" They blinked at the blonde girl who Izzy recalled being called Jessamine.

"I can get word to the Magister for you."


	7. Authors Note-- I'm sorry

**Wow… I'm awful and on top of not posting in 2 months (College is a bitch) I have the audacity to post an author's note. How dare I!**

**I always despised author's notes but I just don't know if anyone is still interested in the story and I'm not sure where I want to continue from here. However, if there are people who continue to read this story and enjoy it, I will continue!**

**Have no fear, I am writing a new chapter as we speak. **

**. . . . **

**Farewell for now **


	8. Chapter 7

**One person is all the motivation I need, thank you MagicAndSparklez**

**I think this may be the longest chapter I've written so far, Enjoy!**

The future Shadowhunters looked over the 5ft, delicate, blonde girl in front of them.

"_You _can get word to the Magister? _Really?!"_ Jessamine rolled her eyes

"I said that I would, did I not?" They looked at each other then back at her

"How do you even know him?" Jessamine seemed irritated

"I have my ways! However, if you are set on doubting my connections then I have no reason to offer my assistance to you ungrateful hooligans." Clary hurried to stop her

"No no! We need your help, please…just tell us what we have to do." She smiled at them

"Well, first of all no one must know about this. As you can see the Magister is a … misunderstood man in the eyes of the Clave."

"Why is he so misunderstood?" Jessamine huffed irritated by their questions

"If you must know, he is a genius! NO not like Henry, Henry is a complete idiot. The magister has ideas that do not coincide with the barbaric ideals of the Clave. Fortunately there are…progressive gentlemen like himself who have a greater ideas for the world…Very powerful man, the Magister…." For a moment Jessamine seemed lost in her daydream about this secretive Magister that most of the Shadowhunters despised openly. Alec had a bad feeling about the whole situation, he didn't even know this Jessamine nor the Magister. How could he trust this girl's help over the advice of the London Institute head and the Enclave? Something was just not right about this whole situation, he could feel it.

"Let us think over it for the night, we'll have an answer by tomorrow morning." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about ungrateful swine before stomping off.

"What the hell Alec?! That was our ticket home!" Alec shook his head at Jace

"I have a bad feeling about it, maybe we should figure out what this Magister is doing before we trust him..." he focused on Jace "especially with Willow" Jace seemed to perk up in protection for the little girl

"Alec's right, I say we go see Tessa and ask her. We can trust her."

**Approximately 130 years in the future**

"Jem, did you even enjoy yourself tonight?" Jem was focused on the institute ahead of them and only nodded and replied with an "uh huh". Tessa rolled her eyes with a small smile  
"Is it alright if I run away with the werewolf from down the street?"

"Of course darling." Tessa stopped immediately and waited for Jem to take notice of her absence "what wrong Tessa?"

"You haven't paid any attention to me since we left Willow! She is perfectly fine and what exactly would happen with 4 fully trained Shadowhunters to protect her?" Jem sighed and reached for Tessa's hands

"You're right my love, it's just that… Will is only a little girl! We've never left her before." Tessa moved his hands to her mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckles  
"I know it's worrying but you remember how Lucie and Jamie were, don't you?" Jem grinned at the thought of the two children who possessed all the arrogant and brave qualities of their father.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She nodded

"Yes, well you recall them always running off somewhere, looking for some kind of trouble? I'm used to it, children need space from their parents sometimes." Jem sighed only half defeated

"Yes, but so young?" Tessa laughed at his worried expression

"She is a shadowhunter. I can't even imagine how you'll act when she starts training… or when she finds a boy."

"What boy?!" Tessa rolled her eyes again

"Oh come on Jem, it will happen eventually." Jem offered Tessa his arm, which she took gratefully as they strolled toward the institute.

"Yes, I suppose it is inevitable… Many, many…many years down the road."

When there was no answer when they knocked on the door on the institute, Jem began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He pushed open the door and called out for Willow. No answer. He called again as he went around the rooms in search for her

"Jem… calm down, they're probably too far in the institute… or perhaps they went to Taki's for dinner."

"We told them not to bring her out of the institute."

"You know how Willow gets! Always wanting to go out and explore."

"They are supposed to be in charge, not her." They're disagreement was interrupted when Maryse Trueblood entered to see what all the noise was. Following her divorce from Robert, she had taken back her maiden name. She, of course, had her hand on the small blade at her waist but relaxed when she saw it was only Tessa and Jem.

"Oh, good evening, I didn't know you were here." Tessa smiled politely at the woman

"Evening, we left Willow with your children and Clary for the night. Do you know where they ran off too?" Maryse shook her head and continued down the stairs

"No I haven't seen them since I got back and I've been here for hours." Even that made Tesssa's confidence in the 4 of them falter.

"Hours?" Maryse nodded and Jem was now in a panic

"Hours!? Someone call them…on the small boxed contraptions! What are they?"

"Cellphones dear."

"Yes! Someone call Jace's cellphones!" Tessa shook her head then caught the smell of something in the air. Her years in the Spiral Labyrinth had trained her to detect that kind of scent and power anywhere, it was magic. She followed it to the magic room where there was a faint marking left on the wall… from a rune, a powerful and rare rune. A rune that could only possibly be a creation of Clary's.

"This is .. odd." James peaked over her shoulder at the wall.

"What is it?"

"It is a portaling rune…but it's different somehow, I don't know what though." Maryse who was not far behind them examined the wall

"Maybe we should call Magnus…" James heart seemed to quicken

"I think you're right." The women left the room to contact Magnus but James continued to stare at the wall. _Daddy will find you Willow, be safe. _

That had been days ago and still the combined abilities of Tessa and Magnus could not figure out where the Shadowhunters were in the world. It was like they just dropped off the face of the earth, even after constant reassurance that the 5 of them were not dead… James was a wreck. The absence of Will and the fact that he had no idea where she was caused him pain beyond his experience. His Yin Fen addiction didn't even come close in comparison to the struggle he was facing now.

**Well? What did you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Farewell for Now **


	9. Chapter 8

**I challenged myself to post ANOTHER chapter today :) I know I know...Impressive. I'm thinking of forcing myself to update twice a week (tues &amp; thurs), maybe that'll work better.**

**Anyway!**

**ENJOYYYY**

Willow seemed uncharacteristically quiet the next morning at breakfast and it peeked many residents' attention.

"Will, what's the problem?" Both Willow and William looked up from their plates but William looked down when he realized Jace was speaking to the little girl.

"Nothin"

"Oh don't give me that crap, you didn't even eat your pancakes and you love pancakes."

"I like my daddy's pancakes" Jem's attention went to Willow immediately

"but I don't think I have ever made pancakes…" she leaned back in the much-too-large chair and crossed her arms

"You do too" Jem seemed hurt by the words… as a father (whether it was now or not) he was unable to give the little girl was she wanted. Jace however, was having none of this nonsense. He turned Willow's chair to face him, making a commotion in the process that even peeked Henry's wondering interest.

"Look at me Will" When Will made no effort to meet his gaze, Jace leaned down closer to her "Willow Charlotte…." She looked at him with an irritated huff "what is the problem?" She unfolded her arms from her chest and leaned forward to match his intimidating stare

"NOTH-ING!" Jace shrugged and turned back to his meal

"Well, its too bad that you can't talk like a grown up, little kids can't train." Willow's mouth fell open

"I'm not a little kid! I can train with you!" Jace shrugged unconvinced

"I don't know…" Many occupants at the table seemed disturbed by the idea of a 4 year old girl training with someone like Jace.

"I really can though, I just miss my mom and dad. The ones that know me." Jace simply shrugged and Clary glared at him

"It's okay Willow, I know what you mean but were gonna find a way back so there's nothing to worry about." Willow thought this over in her head and nodded with a smile

"Yea, that's true….if you can bring us here then you can bring us back." She stated it as if it would be the simplest thing to accomplish and Clary felt a lead-like weight on her shoulders as she watched Willow devour her pancakes.

"Tessa!" Tessa turned in time to see Alec, Will's look alike.

"Oh, hello Alec… is something wrong?" He shrugged as he got closer to her and they continued to walk down the hallway.

"No nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you could tell me a little more about this Magister guy." Tessa paused for a long moment and her face portrayed all of her emotions; fear, anger, anxiety, disgust.

"He is an awful, awful man. He held me prisoner for some time and continuous to try to take me from the institute." Alec stopped in his tracks

"What? What does he want from you?"

"My abilities. You know what I can do?" Alec recalled a time that Tessa had shown him her transformation in action. Watching her body twist and contort itself into a completely different form.

"Yea… I've seen it." He sighed "So, not the guy we want help from." She looked at him

"No, not the man you want assistance from." Tessa stopped infornt of a grand looking door and finally looked Alec in the eyes

"The library, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, no… uh thank you? I just wanted to get the truth from someone I could trust." She seemed confused and after a moment of awkward silence Alec excused himself to go find Jace and the others.

When he finally found them, they were all lounging in the drawing room. Jace listening to Willow practice the violin, Clary doodling on a note pad, and Izzy staring off into space.

"Guys, I talked to Tessa" Izzy immediately sat up

"Finally! When can we leave?" Will had stopped her playing and was watching her uncle Alec.

"We can't trust this mortmain guy. Tessa said he kept her hostage and is still up to no good." Will scrunched up her face  
"My mama?" She was ignored as the conversation continued on whether or not to trust the Magister guy and if they didn't, how else would they get out of here?  
"I've been trying to figure out the rune to get back…But I can't."

"Why not just use the same rune we used before?" Clary shook her head at Izzy

"The rune was for traveling into the past, using it again would just send us further back in time." Jace fiddled with the ring on his finger for a moment

"Then we have no choice, we need this Magister…We can make sure nothing will happen to Tessa or anybody else."

"And what if we can't make sure of that? If something happens to Tessa then something will happen to Willow."

There was a knock on the door, silencing the whole group until the maid, sophie, entered.  
"Evening… A letter arrived for you some time ago." Sophie handed the letter over to Alec and he thanked her before she slipped out of the room. He opened the blank envelope and glanced over it.

"Well? What does it say" Alec took a breath and read the letter out loud

_Dear time travelers, _

_I am not concerned with how or why you have arrived in this time. I have my needs and those do not concern you. So we will agree to not concern ourselves with the others business. I have a team of very powerful warlocks that can get you back to your time period within the month. All I ask is one favor in return. _

_Take me with you and send me back when I finish my business there. _

_We will discuss this in further detail when we meet. If you are interested in setting up a meeting simply send a fire message to me within a week. _

_Best Regards, _

_The Magister._

**_Sooo...What did you think? _**

**_Let me know!_**

**_Farewell for now. _**


End file.
